Nightmares
by Awesomedude1
Summary: When Mabel's daughter Gladys has nightmares, her twin brother Finn has comfort her. Part or the Future of Gravity AU. Written by Darth Vader and published by me.


**This is part of the Future of Gravity AU created by me and Darth Vader, and inspired by Future Pines created by SuperGroverAway and BitterKnitter. Written by Darth Vader.**

Phoebe and Dipper were not the only ones facing nightmares in the Pines household. Gladys, too, had fallen victim to these dreams gone bad. However, hers were not of a dragon seeking vengeance upon her family. No, hers were much more terrifying and simple. Last night she had a nightmare that her great great uncle Ford had died. It wasn't a peaceful death. She dreamt that he was taken in the clutches of something so horrible she couldn't even comprehend it. His pleas for help echoed through her mind. The worst part was, she allowed him to die in the dream. She allowed it to carry on when she could have smote the creature. The guilt racked her mind.

She tried to play it cool, but it was a single night in their bedroom that told all.

"Gladys?" The sound of her brother's voice made her jump. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She smiled with bravado, hoping her brother wouldn't see through the transparency of the lie.

Finn frowned. "You're not acting like yourself," he said, nudging his sister's shoulder.

"I'm totally acting myself," she protested, her mind drifting back to the harrowing nightmare. "T-totally like myself." It wasn't long until the lump in her throat became so prominent she wasn't able to swallow.

"I can see it, Gladys." He grabbed her hand and stared at the edges of her watering eyes.

"See what?" She already knew the answer.

"What are you crying about? You've never been like this before."

"Why do you think, Finn?!" She let out a first sob. "I've been having these nightmares."

His mind recalled the conversations he overheard concerning Phoebe's current plight. He wasn't supposed to know that information; but he can't help that he processed what his ears heard. "I'm assuming you're not going to tell me what these particular nightmares are?"

"Ford died," she said softly. "And I let it happen."

"Huh?" Finn had terrible hearing, and as a result couldn't hear low frequencies.

"Ford died, and I let it happen," she repeated louder, growing more and more guilty.

"But it was a dream, right," Gladys was now crying completely. "Ford isn't dead."

"But what does that say about me, Finn?" She wrapped her arms around her brother and cried into his shoulder. "I let him die in the dream. I heard him scream."

"It doesn't say anything about you, Gladys." He patted her back awkwardly. "You're just goin' through something in your brain. It comes back as dreams. That's what Mom told me."

"Then why do I keep hearing those screams in my head?"

"Guilt, probably. But hey, chin up. We're not gonna let some dumb dream that isn't even real get the better of us." He lifted her chin.

"B-but-"

"No if, ands, or buts. You're not going to let this guilt engulf you, right? Ford isn't dead and when he does die, it will be a peaceful one."  
Her tears began to recede. She pulled her brother into a hug once again, burying her face into the ironically soft pajamas he was wearing. "I love you, Finn." Her message was clearly heard, but muffled by clothing. Finn smiled. "Yeah...you too."

From beyond the door of the bedroom, the remaining members of the family listened to the sibling moment happening. Mabel was gushing over the event.

"My children are bonding," she breathed. "Finally."

"But should we be worried that Gladys is having nightmares," Dipper asked quietly.

"Not really," Wendy interjected. "Finn seems to have them gone."

"What's going on?" Phoebe was totally clueless and was about to fall asleep in her father's arms if she didn't get to bed soon. Moments after asking this she did.

"Should we open the door," Mabel asked, hand on the doorknob.

"No," Dipper responded. "Let them hug it out." He ended up falling asleep slouched on his wife's shoulder. Wendy did the same against him. Mabel, Finn and Gladys were the only ones awake that night.


End file.
